I Love Brazil
by Princess Vegetita Saiyan
Summary: U.A Una chica Universitaria junto con sus amigos deciden escaparse a Brazil a presenciar el Mundial, una nueva aventura la espera junto con un nuevo amor. País nuevo, cultura diferente mismos resultados. Warning Lime


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me ****pertenece****, no soy ****dueña**** de nada ni de nadie aunque quisiera ser ****dueña**** de Vegeta :3 **

**I Love Brazil!**

-¡Vamos Bulma porfabor será emocionante, la aventura de nuestras vidas tu siempre has dicho que quisieras escapar y vivir una aventura salvaje, esta es nuestra oportunidad!-exclamaba 18 emocionada.

-No lo sé 18. Escapar a Brazil para estar en unos cuantos partidos de Futbol no sé si sea la clase de aventura de la que eh hablado-le respondía Bulma a sus amigas.

-Vamos Bulma será genial además me ayudaría mucho a superar mi rompimiento con Ten-le decía Launch poniendo su mejor cara de puchero y chica inocente.

-No. Suena peligroso además estamos a finales de terminar nuestro primer año en la Universidad no creo que sea el mejor momento.

-Es ahora o nunca y es el mejor momento los profesores están tan ocupados en revisar tareas, sus vacaciones, etc que ni siquiera notaran nuestra ausencia-le decía 18 con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma se mordía las uñas aun indecisa.

-Por favor Bulma hazlo por nosotras-le rogaban sus dos mejores amigas abrazadas y apunto de arrodillarse.

-¿Mis padres me mataran están consiente de eso verdad?-les decía Bulma con sus brazos en la cadera.

-Tus padres no notaran tu ausencia-le decía Launch rodando sus ojos cansada de la actitud tan melodramática de Bulma.

-¡Genial!-brincaba 18 emocionada gritando y abrazando a sus amigas-Llamare a los chicos.

Bulma aún no estaba convencida totalmente pero qué más da ya había dado su brazo a torcer y si no quería quedarse sin amigos el resto de su vida será mejor comenzar a preparar su maleta.

El avión con destino a Brasilia sin escalas se encontraba repleto de pasajeros Mexicanos todos llevaban su camiseta verde o rojo con orgullo y se podía escuchar la porra de todos los aficionados que viajaban.

-¡Esto es impresionante!-decía 18 arrodillándose en su asiento admirando el lugar con sus ojos cristalinos amenazando con rodar las primeras lágrimas.

-No puedo creer que este aquí. No quiero ni imaginarme la cara de mis padres al final del mes cuando reciban la contabilidad de mi tarjeta de crédito-se quejaba Bulma mientras era aplastada por sus eufóricas amigas. Definitivamente fue mala decisión escoger el asiento de en medio.

-Deja de quejarte Bulma que contaminas el aire con tu mala vibra. Total ya estás en el avión a unas horas de llegar te recomiendo que lo disfrutes-le decía Yamcha guiñándole un ojo, Yamcha y Krillin se encontraban enfrente de las chicas.

Yamcha tenía razón lo mejor sería disfrutar y divertirse no muchas tienen el honor de decir que se escaparon de la Universidad a los 19 años para viajar a un país desconocido y presenciar el mundial.

-Esto es hermoso-decía 18 llevándose una mano a su pecho. Normalmente 18 jamás demostraba sus emociones pero al parecer la pasión por el mundial sacaba su lado más tierno.

-Por fin-decía Launch besando el piso. Esa chica era realmente extraña siempre con sus emociones a flor de piel a punto de estallar en cualquier momento.

Bulma por su parte miraba el lugar emocionada el aeropuerto se encontraba llena de gente extranjera, familias enteras, amigos, amigas, niños pequeños, todos llevando la camisa de su respectivo país con orgullo.

Estaban apunto de subir a un taxi cuando Krillin los detuvo quería una foto de todo el grupo para el recuero o mayormente para subir a su cuenta de Twitter y presumir a sus seguidores.

Llegaron al hotel donde se hospedarían por unos días el Hotel Minoca uno de los mejores hoteles en Brasilia. Las chicas compartirían habitación y los chicos igual.

El lobbie del hotel parecía estar de fiesta pues había mucha gente celebrando, cuando pidieron sus habitaciones la recepcionista les aviso que el hotel estaba dando una fiesta de bienvenida, además de estar celebrando la inauguración del mundial. Gracias a Kami la recepcionista hablaba un sin fin de idiomas.

Después de llegar a su habitación darse uno que otro retoque las chicas decidieron bajar a la fiesta con excepción de Bulma. Ella a diferencia de sus amigas necesitaba ducharse y arreglarse para la ocasión su primera fiesta en Brazil y pensaba celebrarla a lo grande.

Después de ducharse, cepillarse los dientes, enjuagarse la boca comenzó a rizar su cabello el cual le llegaba a los hombros, se pintó solo un poco de rimen negro en los ojos, un poco de polvo para su cara, se en largo las pestanas y brillo labial color rojo para sus labios. Lucía un pantalón azul de mezclilla que le quedaba perfectamente, resaltando su trasero y asentando sus caderas, una playera roja de su selección la cual le llegaba al ombligo, se apegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel y le quedaba un poco chica pues sus pechos resaltaban en busca de aire freso.

Satisfecha con su vestimenta se dio una última vista en el espejo, le encantaba su cuerpo, sobre todo su flácido abdomen el cual adornaba con un piercing brilloso.

Salió de la habitación que compartía con sus amigas solo para chocar con dos chicas.

-¿Nena porque no te fijas por dónde caminas?-le gritaba una de las chicas bastante molesta pues con ese choque se había derramado toda su bebida encima. La chica tenía el caballo más largo que Bulma y su color era un tono menos azul.

-Mina hueca-le gritaba la chica que la acompañaba su cabello era negro y lo traía agarrando en un mono con unos caireles sueltos en su cara.

Bulma estaba a punto de pedir disculpas cuando una de las chicas la empujo contra la sólida pared-voz te crees muy lista nena, sos solo una trola-le decía mirándola de pies a cabeza mientras se reía de ella.

Bulma no entendía muy bien lo que le decía pero supuso que era un insulto por la forma que se reía de ella.

-Ándate mina ándate-le gritaba la otra chica la del mono mientras la empujaba lejos de la otra chica.-Para Maron no queremos problemas-la tranquilizaba la chica de cabello negro.

-Che viste me derramo la birra esa hueca-gritaba la tal Maron haciendo berrinche.

Bulma gracias a Kami ya se encontraba lejos de esas dos locas. Caminaba lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían o más bien sus zapatillas de 8 centímetros le permitían cuando sintió chocar de nuevo con una persona esta vez fue ella la que cayó al suelo y la que tenía algún tipo de alcohol adornando su linda blusa.

-¡No otra vez!-gritaba tapándose su cara con ambas de sus manos.

-Che boluda fíjate por donde andas-le gritaba una voz fuerte, rasposa y varonil, su acento Argentino, la voz más sexy que Bulma antes haya escuchado.

Lentamente Bulma fue destapándose su cara dedo por dedo y finalmente alzo su cara para ver al dueño de esa misteriosa voz. El chico se encontraba con su mano extendida esperando que Bulma la tomara y así ayudarla a levantarse. No solo tenía la voz más sexy si no todo él lo era un cuerpo de un dios Griego, sus músculos se podían ver muy bien por esa playera blanca de tirantes que llevaba puesta, sus Bíceps bien formados, quizá su único defecto seria que no era muy alto solo unos centímetros mas que Bulma, pero lo mejor de todo eran sus ojos unos ojos negros capaz de perderse en ellos si los miras tanto, su cabello no el mas común y su rostro la cara más perfecta que Bulma nunca antes haya visto y su labios los más apetitosos e invitadores capaz de hacer perder el control a cualquiera y Bulma no era la excepción.

-¿Mina esta sorda?-le preguntaba el chico molesto alzando su tono de voz.

-¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme después de lo que me hiciste?-le respondía Bulma con otra pregunta mientras se sacudía el alcohol de su blusa.

El chico miraba a Bulma alzando su ceja mientras sonreía una media sonrisa de lado. Se notaba que estaba disfrutando la vista.

Bulma al darse cuenta de su mirada comenzó a sonrojarse, después se cubrió con sus brazos sus gigantescos y mojados pechos para después comenzar a gritarle-pervertido, eres un pervertido. ¡Deja de mirarme así acosador!-.

-¿Que acaso no es lo que voz deseabas al vestirte así? ¿Atraer la mirada de todos?-le preguntaba el chico alzando su ceja derecha.

-Atrevido, vulgar, irrespetuoso. ¿Cómo te atreves a ofenderme? Ni siquiera me conoces. Que tu madre no te enseno a respetar a las damas como yo grosero-le gritaba volteándole la cara.

-En primera nunca conocí a mi madre murió cuando yo nací y en segunda claro que me ensenaron a respetar a las damas-le decía mirándola de pies a cabeza en el suelo-pero por tu finta y tu forma de vestir supuse que eras una trola no una dama-le respondía con superioridad.

Genial era la segunda vez en media hora que la llamaban trola y ella seguía sin saber su significado.

Bulma tomo la mono de el para ayudarse a levantarse del piso, su mano era fría, grande, acogedora y suave. Una vez que estaba parada y estaban frente a frente Bulma pudo colaborar que si efectivamente él era solo un poco mejor que ella y que gracias a sus increíbles tacones quedaban frente a frente.

El chico al verla frente a el no pudo evitar admirar su cuerpo incluso podía decir que se sentía nervioso algo raro en él.

-¿Trola me dijiste verdad?-le preguntaba Bulma con su tono más sexy pasando su lengua por su labio inferior.

El chico solo la miraba hablar no se había dado cuenta a qué hora se tensó, lentamente se fue acercando mas a el hasta que sus narices podían tocarse.

-Y dime una trola haría esto-le pregunto antes de posar sus labios sobre los de él. Lentamente comenzó a besarlo primero rozando sus labios apenas tocándose, después con la punta de su lengua comenzó a tentarlos. No sabía que le estaba ocurriendo ella jamás se comportaba así nunca, jamás tomaba la iniciativa con un chico pero este chico era diferente la atraía como nadie nunca lo hizo, además eran totalmente desconocidos un buen punto a su favor, quizá era solo el cambio de clima, la emoción de estar en el mundial... no pudo terminar de encontrar la razón que la hacía comportarse así cuando sintió que dos fuertes brazos la rodeaban de la cintura y la atraían a él.

El chico arto de sus tontos juegos y deseoso de besarla la abrazo de la cintura atrayéndola a él comenzando a besarla con desesperación. Devorando sus labios, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca con su lengua, pegándola contra la pared acariciando su espalda por encima de su pequeña blusa. Bulma jamás había sentido tantas emociones en un simple beso, pero este no era un beso cualquiera era el beso más fogoso, sensual y ardiente que haya dado y recibido.

Bulma lo abrazo rodeando sus manos en su cuello apegándolo más a ella hasta que sus pechos tocaban el pecho de él. El chico encantado con su acto se preguntaba que se sentiría tocarlos con su mano en vez de su pecho. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar su abdomen con su mano derecha mientras con la izquierda la abrazaba posicionando su mano por encima de su hombro hasta dejarla en su espalda.

Bulma seguía besándolo respondiendo el feroz y salvaje beso, peleando con su lengua, esto se sentía tan bien aunque moralmente estaba muy mal. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un gemido de su boca el chico había tocado su pecho rodeando con su mano su busto derecho.

Bulma no pudo evitar morder su labio mientras lo succionaba antes de romper el intenso beso y separarse de el marchándose en busca de sus amigas.

El chico se quedó parado en su lugar confundido y sorprendido viéndola marcharse no sin antes darle una vista a su lindo trasero.

-Vegeta-gritaba-mi nombre es Vegeta.

Ella volteo a verlo y le aviento un beso con su mano izquierda al momento que le decía su nombre.

Varios minutos después encontró a sus amigos los cuales se encontraban felices bailando divirtiéndose, 18 bailaba con Krillin quien parecía no entender el ritmo de la canción, Launch bailaba con Yamcha se miraban muy bien juntos a pesar del mal estado de Yamcha.

Llego a ellos y decidió unírseles a 18 y a Krillin haciendo una rueda de tres mientras bailaban al ritmo de la canción de Ricky Martin. Definitivamente no quería arruinar el momento tan tierno de su ex con su amiga.

Bailaba moviendo sus caderas sensualmente adoraba bailar y más si cierto chico que acababa de besar la miraba atentamente.

Al siguiente día los chicos amanecieron con una horrible reseca, pero nada que no podría aliviar 2 Advil's, una Aspirina y un buen baño frio.

Al terminar de ducharse Bulma decidió caminar por el hotel, mientras caminaba llamo su atención una pequeña tienda de artículos y accesorios que se encontraba en el último piso.

Bulma miraba atentamente todo lo que podía caber en una pequeña tienda había prácticamente de todo, una linda Tanga llamo su atención, en ella estaban incrustadas varias banderas de diversos países. Apenada agarro la tanga y caminaba hacia la linda cajera no sin antes ruborizarse por encontrarse a cierto chico.

-¿Acaso me estas acosando?-le pregunto él.

Bulma quería que la tierra se abriera y la tragara.

-Tengo que irme-le dijo Bulma tratando de evitar su pesada mirada clavada en ella.

-Voz no vas a ningún lado-le dijo Vegeta agarrándola del brazo.

-Suéltame o grito-le ordenaba Bulma.

-¿No sin antes que me digas para quien trabajas? ¿Quién te mando eh? ¿Porque me estas siguiendo?-le preguntaba Vegeta sacudiéndola un poco de los hombros.

-Suéltame idiota-le decía Bulma empujándolo golpeándole su firme pecho.

-¿Pasa algo?-les pregunto un policía.

-No señor es solo una simple pelea de enamorados-le contesto Vegeta mientras abrazaba a Bulma de la cadera y la besaba para darle más credibilidad a su respuesta. El policía conforme con su respuesta se marchó.

Bulma se encontraba perdida en sus besos que por un momento olvido el mal trato que él le dio hace solo unos minutos.

Bulma se separó de el mirándolo furiosa para después posicionar una tremenda cachetada en su mejilla derecha.-Yo no trabajo para nadie imbécil no sé quién eres y tampoco me interesa-le dijo Bulma antes de ver a su amiga Launch, enredando sus brazos dejaron a un Vegeta confundido y colérico.

Todo un enigma con esa chica. Primero lo besaba reafirmando lo súper trola que era después lo dejaba en medio de un beso apasionado y ahora lo acosaba negando todo y encima tratándolo inferior a ella para después terminar por golpearlo, marchándose con su amiga.

Bulma se encontraba en su Suite mirando hacia la ventana, la gente correr, peleándose por los Taxis, la lluvia chocando contra la ventana mientras otras pequeñas gotas bajaban por ella.

-Mal día verdad-le decía Yamcha acompañándola a admirar el diluvio que se encontraba detrás de su ventana.

-Horrible-le respondió Bulma.

-Tengo algo que prometo te alegrara-le decía Yamcha captando desde que llego por primera vez el interés de la peli azul.-Tengo boletos para el tan esperado Brazil contra México que se llevara a cabo unos días-le presumía Yamcha mostrándole varios boletos.

Bulma emocionado se lanzó a el abrazándolo del cuello y rodeando con sus piernas su cadera. Era el juego por el que se moría asistir pues se enfrentarían sus equipos predilectos para el mundial.

Todo esto pasaba por los ojos de una llorosa Launch quien miraba con tristeza la escena de los ex novios.

-Launch alégrate Yamcha tiene boletos para el juego de Brazil y México no es genial-la miraba Bulma con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me alegro-le contestaba Launch sin duda esa no era la respuesta que esperaba Bulma.

-WoW cuanta alegría-le decía Bulma con su tono de sarcasmo. Un incómodo silencio los invadió, se podía sentir la tensión en el aire.

-¡Chicas, chicas!-entraba una eufórica 18 arrastrando a Krillin de la mano.-! El hotel está preparando todo para poder ver el primer partido del mundial, no saben que hermoso está quedando, hay una enorme pantalla, botanas, comida, tienen que verlo!

-¡¿Donde?!-preguntaba Yamcha ansioso.

-En la piscina del hotel-le respondía Krillin.

-¿Piscina?-preguntaban al mismo tiempo Launch y Bulma.

-Si es una piscina hermosa, parece una casa de campo. Vamos aprensen para ganar el mejor lugar-las reganaba 18 tronándoles los dedos.

A pesar de que un diluvio azotaba en Brasilia se podía disfrutar un día nublado en la piscina pues esta estaba protegida de la lluvia con un hermoso tejado de color amarillo.

El trio de chicas lucían sus Bikinis presumiéndolos sin dejarse intimidar por las chicas brasileñas quien todas presumían cuerpazo. Afortunadamente habían ganado lo que para ellos era el mejor lugar, el más indicado, disfrutaban de la comida típica de Rio de Janeiro, Feijoada acompañada con Caipirinha y Churrasco y Carne a la Braza, los chicos se encontraban admirando los hermosos cuerpos que se paseaban sin vergüenza alguna.

-¿Que hacen ustedes aquí?-les preguntaba una voz desconocida tapándoles la vista a la enorme pantalla que tenían en frente.

Las chicas alzaron la mirada para ver quien se atrevía a molestar su tranquilidad.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-le preguntaba Bulma reconociendo la chica cuál era su nombre... así Maron.

-Che yo pregunte primero-se quejaba la chica.-No importa ándate de aquí. Shu, shu largo-las corría Maron.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para corrernos de aquí estúpida?-le gritaba 18 levantándose de su toalla en la cual se encontraba acostada bronceándose con el sol imaginario.

-Este es nuestro lugar, mi novio pago mucho por este espacio. ¡Ahora largo!-les ordenaba Maron.

Bulma dejó escapar una fría carcajada. -Lo siento al parecer los estafaron -reía Bulma acompañada de sus amigas. -Sera mejor que tú te vayas antes de que mi amiga y yo te obliguemos a marcharte.

-Típico que puedo esperar de gente tan corriente como ustedes-las insultaba Maron.

-Ahora si la mato-gritaba 18 lanzándosele encima solo para ser detenida por fuertes brazos; los de su novio Krillin.

-Cariño-compórtate pedía Krillin.

-Eso diceselo a esta que se cree con derecho de venir a corrernos e insultarnos-le respondía 18.

-¿Que pasa aquí?-les preguntaba un chico abrazando a Maron.

-Bebe estas boludas me estaban insultando-lloraba Maron en los hombros de su novio Raditz.

El chico solo las miraba con coraje. Seguido de el venían otros 2 chicos cargados de cosas una chica y un chico.

-¿Dónde compraron eso?-les preguntaba un chico refiriéndose a la comida que comía Launch.

-En un puesto de a ya-le contesto apuntando hacia una pequeña cabaña. El chico miraba a la chica que lo acompañaba con ojos llorosos.

-Bien Kakaroto vamos-le decía su novia llevándoselo de la mano.

Maron y Raditz se encontraban arreglando las cosas que traían justamente aun lado de donde estaban ellos.

-Idiotas llevo buscándolos por todas partes-los reganaba una voz muy conocida para Bulma.

-¿Tu?-dijeron ambos a la vez: Vegeta y Bulma.

-¿Bulma conoces a este tipo?-le preguntaba Yamcha.

-Tuvimos la desgracia de coincidir en la fiesta-le contesto Bulma ahorrándose los detalles del encuentro.

Vegeta solo la miraba analizándola.

Bulma decidió ignorarlo completamente siguiendo con lo que hacía antes de que los molestaran, volteo a ver a la pantalla esperando el inicio del partido. Lamentablemente no pudo hacerlo pues las estúpidas rizas de Maron y las palabras sucias que le decía su novio no la dejaban concentrarse.

Volteo a verlos lista para darles un poco de su mente cuando los vio en una intensa sesión de besos, demasiado intensa para un lugar público. el chico tenía su mano metida en el Bikini de ella en la parte baja y ella lo besaba devorándoselo y gimiendo descaradamente y exageradamente.

Bulma decidió retirarse.

18 y Krillin hicieron lo mismo marchándose por botanas, mientras Launch y Yamcha conversaban sobre los equipos y sus jugadores.

Bulma camino hacia la orilla de la piscina sentándose para después sumergir sus pies en la fría agua. Se quedó así varios minutos hasta que alguien se sentó a lado de ella salpicándola por la forma tan brusca en la que dejaba caer sus pies en el agua.

Bulma estaba por levantarse cuando Vegeta la jalo de la mano enredando sus dedos con los de ella sentándola una vez más en su lugar.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntaba Bulma soltando su agarre y cruzando sus manos en frente de su pecho.

-Voz y yo en un Restaurant esta noche-le ordenaba Vegeta.

-Disculpa-le preguntaba Bulma alzando su ceja interesada por su propuesta.

-Creo que te debo una disculpa pero como no quiero humillarme ante ti te lo pagare llevándote a cenar-le contestaba sonrojándose al empezar a hablar. La razón por la que la invitaba era porque estaba dispuesto a descubrir quién diablos era la chica y porque lo perseguía. Ya estaba impuesto a estos atentados pero siempre lo sorprendían las artimañas que eran capaces de tramar.

-No gracias no me interesa-lo rechazaba Bulma.

-Hump-fue su corta respuesta. Jamás antes lo habían rechazado y su ego se encontraba quebrantado y herido. ¿Herido?

-Era todo. Si ya terminaste puedes dejarme sola-le pedía Bulma

Una vez más Bulma dejaba a Vegeta bastante confundido. El partido daba inicio y todos se encontraban atentos, el medio tiempo llego los chicos decidieron jugar un pequeño partido de Futbol mientras las chicas les echaban porras a sus respectivos novios o en caso de Launch secreto enamorado, Bulma aprovecho para ir a comprar un exótico helado y unas bebidas.

-¿Gustas?-le pregunto Bulma ofreciéndole una bebida.

-Claro- le contesto Vegeta dando una enorme mordida a su helado. Para después lamberse los labios.

Bulma lo miraba incrédula mas no comento nada segundos después le dio una mordida a su propio helado terminándoselo en una última mordida.

-¿Y que no me digas que no te gusta el Futbol?-le pregunto Bulma.

Vio a Vegeta hacerle una mueca antes de contestarle. -No estoy para tontos juegos, tampoco para estar dando espectáculos y entreteniendo a la gente-le contestaba con una superioridad.

-Valla que presumido-le contesto Bulma mirándolo de reojo.

-No soy presumido soy realista. Me se dar mi lugar y jugar Futbol playero es rebajarme.

Entre platica y platica el segundo tiempo comenzó Vegeta miraba atento el partido mientras Bulma lo miraba a el pensaba reprimiéndose por no haber aceptado la invitación de Vegeta, sabía que debió aceptar y no hacerse la orgullosa.

Al terminar el partido unos conformes y otros molestos, cada quien se fue retirando para continuar con su día.

-¿Qué diablos paso aquí?-preguntaba Yamcha molesto al entrar a su habitación, la habitación que compartía con Krillin se encontraba echa un desastre, camino hacia el closet solo para darse cuenta que lo habían robado.

Al parecer no solo a él lo habían robado pues la mayoría de sus vecinos de piso se quejaban por lo mismo.

-¿Porque tantos gritos?-le preguntaba Maron caminando hacia el moviendo sus caderas coquetamente.

-No puede ser me han robado todo-se quejaba Yamcha sonriéndole coquetamente. Sus amigos corrieron con la misma suerte y se encontraban todos en el pasillo exigiendo una explicación.

Maron miraba a Yamcha de pies a cabeza sonriendo por la vista que tenía a su cuerpo.-Supongo que sos de la misma talla que mi novio-le decía Maron guiñándole un ojo.-En cambio ustedes tendrán que calarse su tragedia no tenemos nada para prestarles-les decía Maron al resto.

-Yo puedo prestarte ropa Krillin y ...-decía Kakaroto mirando a su novia.

-Che está bien-le respondía Chichi no muy convensida-siganme chicas creo poder encontrar algo para vosotras.

Chichi llevo a las chicas a la enorme Suite que compartía son sus amigos, Vegeta salía de la cocina con un sándwich enorme en su mano, miro a Bulma de reojo para después sentarse en la sala.

.

-¿Que linda Suite me imagino que están pagando una fortuna por el?-preguntaba Krillin al entrar a la Suite.

-Si bueno algo así-le contestaba Kakaroto riendo llevándose su mano por detrás de su cabeza...

-¿Y vienen a apoyar a su selección?-preguntaba Krillin.

-Si también venenos a...-decía Kakaroto pero fue cortado por la voz amenazante de Vegeta.

-Calla Kakaroto-lo callaba Vegeta.

-Nosotros tenemos partido para el juego del lunes Brazil vs Mexico-presumia Yamcha saliendo de la habitación de Maron.

-Qué lindo nosotros tambien-decia Maron sonriendo.

-Claro apoyamos a Brazil-les decía Chichi con una sonrisa.

-Che nosotros nos vamos-les decía Raditz llevándose a Maron con él a una de las habitaciones. Maron se iba riendo mientras le daba una pequeña nalgada a su novio.

Bulma salió de la Suite lo único que deseaba era descasar y dormir en su cama.

El siguiente día lamentablemente para ellos amaneció igual, la lluvia se reusaba a marcharse y dejarlos disfrutar de la hermosa capital de Brazil.

Por alguna razón Bulma y Vegeta terminaban topándose en todas partes y eso alentaba más la suposición de Vegeta.

Finalmente al cuarto día decidió encararla a su manera.

-¿Mujer que estas tramando?-le exigía Vegeta a Bulma en uno de los pasillos del hotel.

-¿Me hablas a mí?-le preguntaba Bulma.

Vegeta la miraba analizándola cada movimiento, cada gesto, cada palabra que decía.

-Te invito a dar un paseo-le decía Vegeta cambiando de estrategia y asqueado de decir tan corriente invitación.

-Acaso estás loco que no vez que está lloviendo-le decía Bulma riendo.

-No sabía que una cuantas gotas de agua te asustaban-se burlaba de Bulma.

-Supongo que el otro día te deje más que impresionado, creo yo y después de tanto andar persiguiéndome lo e comprobado.

Una atrevida eso era lo que era, una muchacha vulgar y corriente.

-En una hora afuera del hotel-le decía Bulma metiéndose a su habitación.

Tal como quedaron una hora después se encontraba Vegeta esperando a Bulma puntualmente.

Llegas tarde- se quejaba Vegeta.

Bulma le volteo los ojos e ignoro su comentario. -¿Y adonde piensas llevarme?-le pregunto Bulma.

-Ya verás-le contestaba Vegeta agarrándola de la muñeca y corriendo jalándola por media calle.

Bulma quería protestar, gritarle, hacerse la enojada por tan desconsiderado acto pero a quien le mentía si estaba disfrutando esto. Correr bajo la lluvia, pisar los charcos de agua, el viento sacudiendo su cabello, la lluvia cayendo en su cara, golpeándola con cada gota gorda de agua que caía, disfrutaba como hace mucho no lo había echo. Logro soltarse de su agarre y comenzó a dar vueltas con todo su cuerpo extendiendo sus manos alzando su cara, carcajeados. Vegeta solo la miraba atento, miraba como se divertía como una niña pequeña.

-Ven Vegeta diviértete conmigo-le pedía Bulma. Vegeta la miraba como si estuviera loca pero segundos después su cara cambio a una de preocupación, sin pensarlo se lanzó a Bulma empujándola contra la banqueta.

Un auto pasó pitándoles y gritándoles quien sabe qué cosa por poco y ese auto atropellaba a Bulma. Bulma se quedó en shock por unos segundos para después lanzarse a los brazos de Vegeta y abrazarlo. Vegeta se quedó ahí parado sin saber qué hacer con sus manos acostado de su cuerpo, un taxi pasaba y Vegeta lo paro para subirse en él.

Su parada fue en la Catedral Metropolitana Nossa Senhora Aparesida una hermosa catedral subterránea, Bulma miraba atenta la hermosa catedral, salieron de ahí tomaron el mismo taxi y ahora visitaban el Santuario de don Bosco su hermoso estilo gótico único una hermosa luz azul mística, y en el techo cuelga una araña de oro y cristal, Bulma miraba como Vegeta caminaba por el lugar sin duda Vegeta parecía pertenecer ahí, si Vegeta tuviera un castillo Bulma suponía que luciría así. Vegeta se encontraba encantado mirando el lugar atento, admirando el hermoso lugar, ambos hacían pequeñas pláticas entre ellos mientras caminaban.

Mientras se paseaban en el Taxi Vegeta y Bulma se peleaban por dónde ir, Vegeta se quejaba de tener hambre y Bulma se reusaba a bajarse del taxi, Vegeta le gritaba porque ya se encontraba empapada y no había razón para no bajarse, Bulma lo miraba fulminándolo con la mirada.

Desde el taxi admiraban el Palacio do Planalto fue uno de los primeros edificios de la ciudad. El museo Memorial Juscelino Kubitschek el cual Bulma se moría por visitar pero ahora fue Vegeta quien se rehusó a bajarse, después de más de media hora de silencio finalmente fue la Torre de televisión que tenía una altura de 225 metros la que logro que rompieran el silencio, Vegeta y Bulma finalmente hablaron siendo Vegeta quien rompió el silencio comentando lo bien que se miraría un partido del Futbol desde ahí.

Su pequeño tour termino en el Parque Nacional de Brasilia más conocido como Parque augua mineral famoso por sus pozos de agua, para su suerte la lluvia ya había parado haciendo muy amena la caminata. Bulma tenía frio aún se encontraba húmeda de su ropa así que sin pensarlo se acercó a Vegeta enredando su brazo con el de él, Vegeta rehusándose a ser tratado y llevado como solo a una amiga se le lleva decidió abrazar a Bulma soltando su agarre y posicionando su mano por el hombro de la chica.

-Esto es lindo-comento Bulma.-Sabes en México también tenemos muchos parques lindos y exóticos te sorprenderías.

-No lo creo lo mío no es visitar parques para mi todos son iguales-le decía Vegeta desinteresado en el tema.

Bulma hablaba tratando de sacar un tema que llamara la atención de Vegeta lamentablemente nada le interesaba. Cansada decidió reclamarle-¿para qué me invitaste a salir contigo si ibas a estar así de callado?-le pregunto Bulma.

-¿De verdad quieres saber? ¿Te atreverías a correr el riesgo?-le pregunto Vegeta.

-Si eso significa hacer que me dirijas la palabra tal vez sí.

-Perfecto-le contesto Vegeta acercándose a sus labios y besándolos con pasión.

Sin duda este no era su plan la idea era examinarla, ver que hacía, pero no hacía nada sospechoso, nada fuera de lo común, nada que la delatara o era una profesional o quizá ella tenía razón, sin duda era la primera así que decidió comenzar el juego y darle lo que según el buscaba.

Bulma se separó de el mirándolo con una ternura capaz de derretir el más frio de los corazones con excepción el de Vegeta.

-Puedo soportarlo-le contesto Bulma ahora siendo ella quien se lanzaba a su boca.

Los días transcurrían y Vegeta y Bulma seguían saliendo, besándose a escondidas, quedándose de ver en lugares a escondidas de sus amigos. Incluso asistieron todos juntos al juego de Brazil contra México.

El grupo de Vegeta apoyando a Brazil tal como se los anuncio Chichi, 18 la más entusiasta del grupo se pintó la cara del tricolor, llevaba una peluca del color de la bandera, llevaba una bandera extra grande con ella, Krillin solo llevaba su camiseta de la selección y una bandera pequeña en sus mejillas, Yamcha lucía un lindo traje de un Caballero algo por el estilo, Launch al igual que Yamcha iba disfrazada ella de Ángel y Bulma ella por su parte llevaba la camisa de la selección, un lindo gorro de color de la bandera y llevaba la bandera dibujada en su cara. Celebraban con cerveza afuera del estadio, divirtiéndose o como Yamcha y 18 buscando pelea con el equipo contrario sin duda les ensenaron a Vegeta y los demás como celebran los Mexicanos.

-Quizá ahora debería ser yo quien te demuestre como celebramos los Argentinos-le decía Vegeta a Bulma.

-Cuando quieras-le respondió Bulma guiñándole un ojo.-Ven Vegeta acércate a mi quiero una fotografía de este día-le pedía Bulma.

-No loca, voz sabes que odio las fotografías-le contestaba Vegeta.

-Porfa solo una, para tener un recuerdo de ti.

-Che y de que te serviría si nunca más nos volveremos a ver-le dijo Vegeta con un tono frio enseguida Bulma sintió su corazón encogerse. Ella sabía que no debía, no debía enamorarse, cuantas veces se lo juro, cuantas veces se repetía que solo era un amor de mochilazo, un amor pasajero, cuantas veces se recordó que no debía.

-Tienes razón mejor olvida lo que te dije-le dijo Bulma con su voz quebrada. Porque se ponía así solo era una estúpida fotografía.

El resto del partido Bulma se dedicó a celebrar con sus amigos, olvidándose por completo de Vegeta. Al terminar el partido Vegeta se le acercó saco el celular de Bulma de su bolsa del pantalón, y se acercó a ella tomándose varias fotos con ella. Una fotografía jamás se le niega a nadie y ahora vería las verdaderas intenciones de ella.

-Sera mejor que te despidas de tu amiguito en unos días nos vamos de aquí-le decía Yamcha.

Bulma no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza ya podía sentir ese duro nudo en la garganta, y sus lágrimas amenazando con hacer su aparición en cualquier momento.

El resto del día no vio a Vegeta se dedicó a llorar todo el día en su habitación. Y al día siguiente no volvió a ver a Vegeta pues salió quien sabe a dónde con sus amigos. Bulma temía que se haya marchado del hotel, que jamás lo volvería a ver, que no se despidió de ella y que ella no lo hizo de él.

Al siguiente día Bulma se encontraba desayunando en el Restaurant del hotel cuando alguien se le unió sin pedir permiso.

-Que horrible cara tenez hoy-la saludo Vegeta. Quizá seria porque se la paso llorando toda la noche.

-Me alegra que aun estés aquí-le respondió Bulma con una cálida sonrisa.

-Sos muy rara.

-Pero así me quieres-le respondió Bulma besándolo sin importarle que los demás los vieran.

-Lo que voz digas-reía Vegeta.

-¿Algún plan para esta noche?-le pregunto Bulma.

-A voz que te importa.

-Supongo que es un no-reía Bulma.-Nosotros atacaremos una Discoteca esta noche ¿gustan unírsenos?

-Quizá.

-Genial nos vemos a las 10 afuera del Hotel-se despidió Bulma de el dándole otro fogoso beso.

Vegeta la miraba irse, admirado su cuerpo.

Llegaron a la Discoteca y como imaginaban estaba llenísima, pidieron una meza y se fueron en parejas a bailar con excepción de Bulma y Vegeta.

-Baila conmigo.

-No.

-Anda-le pedía Bulma sentándose en sus piernas y besando su cuello. Algo andaba mal con ella pues estaba muy melosa y cariñosa con él, nada ni sus comentarios más groseros la tranquilizaban. Quizá había reporteros aquí y por eso se comportaba así, al igual que todas. Si eso quería eso obtendría.

Vegeta viéndola encima de él viendo sus largas piernas descubiertas decidió acariciarlas, hasta llegar a su nalgas recibiendo una manotada de Bulma en su mano.

-Baila conmigo-le ordenaba Bulma.

-¿O qué?-la retaba Vegeta.

-Bailare sola-le decía Bulma recibiendo su reto con gusto bailando en frente de él. Empezó moviendo sus caderas bajando despacio, sacudiendo su cabello, después comenzó a subir lentamente acariciando su cuerpo.

Vegeta al igual que otros chicos la miraban lujuriosos.

-Mujer bebiste demasiado deja de hacer el ridículo- se burlaba Vegeta de ella.

-Tal vez-reía Bulma bailando al ritmo de I Luv You Papi de Jlo.

-¿Se supone que eso tendría que prenderme, excitándome?-preguntaba Vegeta.

-Mmmm si-le respondía Bulma bailando hacia el posicionando sus rodillas a lado de sus piernas mientras seguía bailando, para después agarrar su virilidad.-Funciona al parecer-le decía Bulma mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Que tramas?-le decía Vegeta molesto parándola agarrándola de las muñecas con toda su fuerza.

-Auch me lastimas-se quejaba Bulma.

-Deja de jugar o te quemaras-le advertía Vegeta.

-Quizá quiero quemarme-fue suficiente respuesta para que Vegeta comenzara a devorar sus labios olvidándose de todo su enojo, vergüenza y coraje.

Salieron de la discoteca devorando sus labios urgidos, ansiosos y nerviosos porque lo que sabían estaba por empezar, esperaron un Taxi y mientras lo hacían acariciaban sus cuerpos, Bulma recargada en un poste y Vegeta aprisionándolo con su duro cuerpo.

Subieron al Taxi aun besándose no tenían vergüenza, no sentían pena, no se molestaban en ocultar lo que estaba por pasar, el conductor anciano manejaba muy lento mientras miraba por el espejo riendo por lo que miraba. Ahora era Vegeta quien se encontraba aprisionado con el cuerpo de Bulma pegado a la ventana de la puerta, Bulma le daba pequeños besos en el cuello mientras que con su mano acariciaba su pecho por dentro de su camisa.

Se bajaron del Taxi para después caminar hacia su hotel, Bulma caminaba con las manos de Vegeta en su cadera, con su cuerpo pegado al de ella mientras él se dedicaba a succionar su nuca dejando varios chupetones visibles. Pidieron una habitación no queriendo pasar su primera noche en sus habitaciones compartidas o en caso de Vegeta suite.

Todo parecía pasar en cámara lenta, Vegeta entro empujado a Bulma a la enorme cama, con su pie cerró la puerta y segundos después comenzó a desnudarse con una desesperación incontrolable, la deseaba desde el primer día que la conoció.

No se molestó en desabrochar su camisa, de un solo jalón se la desabrocho mientras los finos botones caían al piso, su pecho, torso, brazos quedaron al desnudo para después seguir con su pantalón acercándose a Bulma en solo boxers. Bulma miraba su virilidad estaba perdida en ello, se miraba tan incómodo en esa tela de algodón que no pudo evitar introducir sus manos liberándolo de tan cruel celda, Vegeta dejo escapar un gemido y Bulma contenta por su logro comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. Vegeta por su parte se dedicaba a desnudar a su acompañante besando cada parte de su piel que quedaba expuesta.

La noche era larga y ambos estaban dispuestos a disfrutar de cada segundo, minuto y hora, disfrutando de sus cuerpos y asesinando sus escrúpulos, valores, miedos y sospechas. Nada importaba esa noche más que ellos.

Al siguiente día Vegeta se despertó con una sonrisa en su rostro tal como hace mucho no lo hacía, esa mujer era increíble, normalmente después de probar sus cuerpos Vegeta terminaba asqueado y jamás las volvía a ver pero con Bulma era muy distinto quería repetir y terminaba saciándose una vez mas de ella.

Fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta que ella no estaba y que estaba el solo en esa fría cama, toco su lado y efectivamente estaba helado su lado. Se levantó de la cama desnudo y comenzó a buscarla en la habitación no encontrándola por ningún lado, molesto busco su ropa y se cambió al ponerse el pantalón encontró en ella una Tanga con la bandera de México y una nota:

_La mejor noche de mi vida juro que jamás la olvidare y la atesorare como mi más grande regalo. Gracias por regalarme los mejores días inolvidables a tu lado, a pesar de tu mal genio llegue a enamorarme de ti, sé que ahora te debes de estar burlando de mi por ser tan débil y estúpida pero eso no importa._

_Te amo Vegeta y es una lástima que jamás hayas confiando en mi me llevo lo bonito de ti. Espero me recuerdes y no me olvides tan rápido._

Guardo la Tanga en su bolsillo, arrugo la nota y salió corriendo de la habitación, corrió hasta llegar a la habitación de la mujer y abrió la puerta de golpe, no estaba ella. Una maid hacia la limpieza mientras lo miraba confundida.

Se sentía desesperado, enojado, molesto con el mismo, agobiado, bajo la velocidad en la que caminaba para recargarse en una pared mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza. La había perdido para siempre, jamás la valoro, todo el tiempo dudo de ella incluso cuando le hacia el amor la primera vez, sospechaba que lo gravaba, cuando termino y vio sus ojos llorosos junto con una mancha de sangre en la sabana se dio cuenta de su grave error. Una chica inocente, pura, virgen se había entregado a él, él estaba tan envuelto en sus dudas que no se molestó en darse cuenta del dolor que le causo al quitarle su virginidad de esa forma tan salvaje.

Juraba que ya no era virgen joder ella presumía ser una trola que iba saber el.

Ahora la extrañaba a unas horas de su partida, la odiaba por los sentimientos que había despertado en el quería encontrarla para reclamarle.

Vegeta exigió ver al dueño del hotel ordenándolo que le diera los datos de la chica, su número de celular y todo lo que sabía de ella. El dueño del hotel ni siquiera se molestó en decirle que era algo imposible de hacer, que todo era personal y que por seguridad no podía cumplirle su deseo como normalmente todos lo hacen cuando pides ese tipo de información.

Lamentablemente para Vegeta nada le daba una pista de su nuevo paradero pero se quedó conforme al saber que solo era una turista proveniente de la Ciudad de México.

-Así que la mina tenía razón-se decía Vegeta justo antes de que sus amigos entraran a su habitación.

-Che Vegeta venís ahora. Nuestro avión parte en media hora-le informaba su "amiga" Maron y acompañante de viaje.-Chichi y Kakaroto se encuentran esperándonos en el taxi baja ya mismo-le decía Maron antes de cerrar la puerta molesta por la poca atención que recibió.

Finalmente el viaje si valió la pena, valió la pena los regaños de sus padres, sus severos castigos, quedarse sin dinero y ser obligada a trabajar el resto de las vacaciones hasta que les termine de pagar peso por peso que se gastó en Brazil.

Todo valió la pena si su recompensa fue Vegeta. Una noche con él y varios días impresionantes, ni siquiera le molesto que su equipo haya perdido tan cruelmente, ni que haya sido menos preciado y saboteado gracias al árbitro vendido.

Regreso a su hogar contenta y triste, triste de saber que jamás volvería a ver a Vegeta.

-¿Lista para ver el partido de Argentina?-le preguntaba su amiga 18 entrando a la habitación de Bulma.

-Eso creo-le contesto Bulma suspirando mientras se levantaba de su cama y se quitaba las lágrimas con la palma de sus manos.

-¡Chicas vengan tienes que ver esto!-entraba Launch gritado.

Las chicas salieron corriendo rumbo a la sala de la casa de Bulma para escuchar a los comentaristas hablar de Vegeta.

-Un chico prodigio es lo que digo, el futuro Messy, ya verás Lucas cuando este chico barra el piso con tu querido Barcelona.

-Y repítenos una vez más porque no está en el mundial Matías.

-Lamentablemente el chico se fracturo el pie pero estoy seguro de que su oportunidad aún no se escapa de sus manos, este chico tiene mucho Futbol por delante, el Futbol es su pasión y su carrera como jugador apenas comienza.

Bulma por su parte le gustaba el Futbol pero no era tan entusiasta como sus amigos en el deporte, ahora estaba segura que sería gran admiradora del equipo de Argentina sobre todo de cierto jugador.

**Fin**

**Aquí un pequeño One shot que al igual que todos me deje en volver por la pasión del mundial, eh de confesar que esto no era lo que tenía planeado para la historia lamentablemente con la salida de México arruino mis planes. ****Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer ;D **


End file.
